


Now Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "this prompts kinda a mess but if you're still making them can you make one where scott invites liam over and when liam comes over hes upset about something and wants to talk to scott alone but finds the pack there too for movie night and fluff and cuddles happen eventually"</p>
<p>Or the one where Scott/Liam cuddles happen on movie night and Malia is an instigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt filled! It strays a little but I'm good with the way it turned out :^)
> 
> Hope you like it.

Liam walked down the empty street towards Scott’s house, hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. Scott had texted him asking to come over 20 minutes ago and he’d responded yes, half because he’s always up for seeing Scott, and half because he needed to talk to Scott about something.

He looked up at a flickering streetlamp as he thought about how to approach this.

He liked Scott.

Like, REALLY like Scott.

But from what he could tell, Scott was into Kira and she was into him too. He rubbed a hand over his face as he fully came to the realization of his situation. He had a crush on his alpha who was on the edge of being in a relationship with a girl in their pack, and he was on his way to tell said alpha that he liked him romantically.

He was screwed.

However, he wanted to let this out. It wasn’t good, not with his disorder, to keep stuff in. And he knew if he let it keep going he’d blow up at some point. Hopefully Scott would understand. Scott _would_ understand, Scott’s good like that.

Finally he rounded the corner to Scott’s house and saw the lights were on, and there were several cars in the driveway and now that he was focusing he could hear people talking and laughing.

He had half a mind to turn around right now but they might have heard or smelled him at this point so he tried to keep a neutral face and walked up to the doorway, which opened up to the bearded guy he’d met earlier (Drake? No, no, Derek, he thinks.)

“Liam. You’re just in time for…” Derek turned around as something shattered in the house, “Chaos, apparently.”

He turned around, leaving the door open as he walked back in the house. Liam followed in, closing the door behind him with a click, surveying the place.

Stiles and Malia were in the kitchen, Stiles sweeping something up sheepishly as Malia watched with a raised eyebrow from her position at the stove. Derek was walking towards the kitchen, saying something about Stiles being clumsy and/or a fool. Lydia was sitting on the couch, facing the TV as she assessed her nails with Kira next to her talking to her excitedly about the movies they could watch.

Wait, they were watching a movie?

“Hey.”

Liam startled and turned around to a smiling Scott. He melted a little at the smile before remembering that he probably doesn’t think of Liam that way. He shook it off and sent a half-smile back to him.

“Hey.” He responded half-heartedly.

“So, I guess it’s movie night?” Scott said, “I actually meant to just text you but I accidentally sent it to Derek and he thinks we should all, uh, bond. So, yeah, everyone’s here.”

Liam brightened up a little inside at the thought that this was supposed to just be him and Scott but he stifled the thought for now and just smiled and said, “It’s cool.” Then he thought for a second and continued, “What were we gonna do?” He asked this hopefully, trying not to seem outwardly so.

Scott scratched the back of his head, eyeing everyone around the room before landing his gaze back on Liam, “Just, uh, alpha-beta stuff, y’know? Training.” He said, nodding to himself a little.

Liam nodded too, a little deflated, hopes crushed again, “Oh, uh, cool.”

Scott nodded again, holding his gaze for some time before saying, “Liam…”

“Scott! We can’t decide on a movie, use your alphaness to make them choose the one I want!” Stiles shouted from the living room. Liam looked over to see that everyone was now in their seats. Lydia hogging a recliner, Derek, Kira, and Stiles on the couch with Malia sitting cross-legged in front of the TV. Leaving just the empty loveseat in the middle.

God, loveseat. He could feel his face heating up at the word and the realization that was him and Scott’s spots now.

Scott glanced at him for another second before huffing, “Movie time?” He asked.

Liam nodded and walked over to the loveseat, sitting down on the far left facing the TV. He looked up to Scott nicking the remote from Stiles hands and saying, “We’re not watching a horror movie!”

Lydia piped up, “Isn’t our life already enough of a horror movie, Stiles?” Stiles glared over at her and crossed his arms, “Fine, god.” He muttered.

Liam smirked some, still holding a little grudge about Stiles being rude to him.

Scott walked over with the remote and plopped down next to Liam. He looked over at the beta and asked, “There anything you wanna watch, Liam?”

Liam froze but spoke after a moment, “I don’t know what there is.”

Scott ‘Hmm’d and said, “Well, we’ve got Netflix, so there’s a lot.”

Liam spoke before he could think when he mentioned Netflix, “Oh. I watched The Breakfast Club on there.”

Lydia looked up at him from her nails, “Netflix has The Breakfast Club? Scott, we’re watching The Breakfast Club.”

Other people chimed in, everyone agreeing on the classic as their movie night film. Liam settled into the couch more as the movie began playing and tried not to be hyper aware of Scott’s body next to his.

He managed to ignore the feeling of closeness for a while until Scott moved his arm to lay across the back of the couch, touching Liam’s shoulders. Liam looked up at Scott, eyebrows raised. Scott shrugged a little and curled his hand on top of Liam’s shoulder.

Liam felt frozen and his heart rate was probably going through the roof.

Wait, shit. Can’t werewolves hear each other’s heartbeats? He could hear Scott’s. Scott’s was racing fast too. He smiled and tried to calm down, but became aware of Malia and Derek turning towards them, probably hearing their heartbeats too. Malia was smirking and Derek just had one eyebrow raised before he looked back toward the movie and Malia followed suit, still smirking.

Liam calmed his heart down and he thinks Scott did too and they finished the movie, Liam smiling to himself. He really did love The Breakfast Club, it was a neat movie.

And he got to watch it with Scott’s arm around him, too. And as he noticed, they’d slowly scooted closer together during the film. They were now touching sides and Liam had his head leaning back on Scott’s shoulder. How’d that happen?

Lydia hummed from her seat happily, examining her nails again, “That was fun.” She said, “Is there any popcorn left?”

Liam looked at his red plastic cup of it and raised it up for Lydia to see, “Yeah, want me to bring it to you?”

Lydia looked at Scott’s arm around him and their position. Lydia shook her head, smiling, “No, I’ll just come get it myself. Don’t wanna… interrupt anything.”

Liam looked at the arm around him and back at Lydia blushing, holding out the cup of popcorn for her to take. She pulled it from his grasp and winked down at him, making him blush harder.

Stiles perked up at Lydia’s words, looking over, “Interrupt what…? Oh. That.” He said this around a smirk, sending a wink Liam’s way. Why is everyone winking at him tonight?

Scott piped up, “Come on, guys.” He retracted his arm from around Liam’s shoulders and placed it into his own lap with the other. Liam looked at him with hurt for a second before replacing the expression with a more neutral one by the time Scott looked over.

Scott pursed his lips at him, staring into his eyes, obviously seeing something. Inwardly, Liam started to panic. ‘Does he know I like him?’ He thought to himself. They kept eye contact, Liam couldn’t seem to look away, and he flicked his eyes down to Scott’s lips and back to his eyes when suddenly…

“Kiss.”

Malia pressed them together, a hand at the back of each of their heads. Their lips brushed before Scott pulled away against the force of Malia’s hand and Liam pushed back too, swatting her hand away.

“Malia!” Scott exclaimed, his eyes tinted red in the irises. She backed up a little, hands up in ‘what could I do’ gesture. Stiles got up and walked up to Malia, “Okay, Malia, we don’t press people’s faces together to make them kiss… People are not dolls.”

Liam was still looking at Scott dumbfounded at what just occurred. Scott turned away from Malia back to Liam, eyebrows upturned.

“I’m sorry, Liam, she…”

Scott didn’t get to finish his sentence because Liam moved in quickly to capture his lips in another kiss, one that wasn’t Malia-caused. Scott made a ‘hrmph’ type noise but quickly melted into the kiss, grasping Liam’s face in his hands.

“See! They wanted to do it!” Malia exclaimed but Stiles just shook his head, exasperated.  

Liam pulled away from the kiss to look up into Scott’s deep brown eyes. He glanced down at his lips again and went in for a final little peck on the lips before pulling away completely.

Derek stood up from his spot, “Well, I think that’s enough pack bonding for me tonight. Anyone else?”

Kira raised her hand, along with Lydia and Stiles. Malia kept hers down but Stiles quickly raised it for her.

They quickly filed out as Liam and Scott sat next to each other still, taking each other in.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Liam piped up after a moment of gazing at each other. Scott smiled, looking down at the couch for a second before looking back up, “Me too.”

“I think we should do it again.” He stated, staring at the alpha’s lips.

Scott nodded.

“Me too.” He said before tilting Liam’s chin up to press their lips into a perfect, smile-filled kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
